5 Things Maia Sees But Doesn't Tell Diana
by Cassie Valentine
Summary: 5 visions Maia has, and writes down, but doesn't tell Diana about.


15 Things Maia Sees But Doesn't Tell Diana

By Cassie Valentine

1. _What are you laughing about?  
Marmaduke. Can we get a dog?  
Smooth how you slid that in there. No. _

Maia snickered as she read the last line she had written: Mommy will give in when she sees him. She had asked before, in passing, but she knew this time would be different. Besides, this puppy was little and would stay that way, at least Maia was pretty sure beagles stayed small. Maia closed her diary and leaned back against her pillow. A doggy pillow would fit nicely in the corner. And besides, Ben was keeping mommy company all the time, why shouldn't Maia have a little friend to keep her company?

2. _Bye bye baby, don't you cry. . ._

Our family is going to get bigger.  
Maia cocked her head to the side as she thought about her latest . . . .prediction. She hesitated to call them vision any more, mostly because she wasn't sure if they really were visions. Maia wasn't sure how she felt about this prediction, but she knew she wasn't going to tell Diana about it. Or Ben. Not long after Diana had adopted her, she had brought up the idea of contact any siblings Maia might have. It had been an idea Maia had embraced eagerly at first, but after the incident with Sarah, she wasn't so sure any more. But this was completely different, Maia reasoned with herself, this wasn't going to be some long lost relative they were tracking down, this would be blood.  
Our family is going to get bigger.  
Maia sighed as she read it again before turning the page. She ran her fingers over the raised paper one last time before she began filling the blank page with more predictions.

3. _Nothing's over. The war is just beginning._

Mommy's partner will die while we're hiding.  
Maia dropped her pen after she wrote this. Her hands were still shaking from the vision. She hadn't had a vision like this since she had seen Jordan Collier die. She sat on her hands for a moment to try and stop the shaking as she read over it again. She wasn't sure where they were hiding, or how many of them were hiding. She knew that she was there with mommy, but she hadn't seen Ben or Alana or anyone else. She rubbed at the tears forming in her eyes when she thought about why she hadn't seen Ben. She closed the diary and hid it in her drawer, not wanting to have to think about it again for a while. A long while.

4. _You're going to forget me.  
You listen to me Maia, I will never, EVER forget you. Ok?  
Ok._

Ben will forget me at school.  
Maia smiled a little as she shook her head. She giggled a little as her hair tickled her face. Ben was jumpy these days. He and mommy were waiting for the baby to come. Every time mommy was out and the phone rang, Ben would leap up and call "Now?" into the phone without even asking who it was. He'd look at Maia every once and a while and all she could do was shrug. She had told Diana that she knew when (May 4th), where (Hospital, of course.) and how long labour would take (About 18 hours) and Diana had simply placed a finger on Maia's lips and told her to keep quiet about it. Since everything was going to be fine, Maia had kept quiet about it and Ben kept rewarding her with nervous performances. But, now she knew that all the amusement she was getting from Ben was going to back fire on her when he forgot to pick her up from school because he was rushing to get to the hospital.  
Oh well, it was going to be sunny and Mommy would make sure Amy's mom took her home with them.

5. _Ever think about putting Maia back in quarantine? Just until this blows over?  
I've thought about it. I even talked to Maia about it. She started to cry Tom, she wants to stay with me._

We're going to be put away again.  
Maia wanted to cry when she thought about it. She hated quarantine, being away from mommy and Ben and Abby. No school, no windows and no white bread. She wasn't even really sure why they were going to be put away this time. Part of the reason was to protect them from everyone else, but other than that . . . Times like this made Maia think of the Magic Eight Ball Marco had given her as a birthday present. She thought about the little triangle that proclaimed "Future looks hazy. Ask again later." Maia felt a shiver run through her as she read the line again and she felt even worse when she read the second part.  
Not all of us will make it out again.


End file.
